Grouptale (UT)
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (The human kids are all 13.) Frisk has to go through the underground one more time, but now she has friends. [Bad cover by me.] (Rated for child abuse, mild bad language, aggressive violence, underage drinking, self harm, suicide mentions and attempts, characters suffering from psychological trauma, and character death.)
1. Info

Frisk Dreemurr (Original last name is Feniqua) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Brown (almost always has them closed anime-style)

Skin: Pale (yellow-ish in game)

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Outfit: (Most of you probably already know by now)

Personality: Calm mostly, knows a lot about the underground, can commune with animals, stoic, heroic, now a pacifist

Trait: Determination

* * *

Samuel Nicholson (Often called Sam) -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Dark

Hair: Dark brown, short

Outfit: Black and white sneakers, dark brown leggings, a light orange long-sleeved shirt with red-orange stripes, a bandanna

Personality: Can get mad easily, fights whenever he thinks he should (almost never), sometimes has arguments with Sophie, polite around Belle, edgy, stern

Trait: Bravery

* * *

Jessica Laurie (Often called Jesse) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Light blue

Skin: Pale

Hair: Bleach blonde, half-way down her back

Outfit: Brown boots, grey leggings, a long brown skirt, a brown vest, a dark-ish yellow long-sleeved shirt with darker yellow stripes, a cowboy hat

Personality: Cowgirl, makes country-isms sometimes, has southern accent, is protective when needed, good with a gun, easy-goer

Trait: Justice

* * *

Oliver Derrick -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Green

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, short

Outfit: Grey and lighter grey sneakers, dark brown leggings, a dark green short-sleeved shirt with dark brown stripes, an apron

Personality: Caring, only fights when he has to, disapproves of Sam's antics, can be short-tempered, is protective when needed, sweet

Trait: Kindness

* * *

Sophina Leonardson (Often called Sophie) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Green

Skin: Tan

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Outfit: White sneakers, grey leggings, a sky blue long-sleeved shirt with aquamarine stripes, a ribbon at the back of her head

Personality: Calm mostly, makes comebacks sometimes, never really approves of violence, likes to get dirty, sassy

Trait: Patience

* * *

Belle Steller -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Dark blue

Skin: Dark

Hair: Dark brown, shoulder-length (she has her hair up in a ponytail, it's rarely ever in a bun)

Outfit: Black flat-heel shoes, a short light blue skirt, white knee socks, a blue long-sleeved shirt with lighter blue stripes, a pink tutu

Personality: Calm, knows proper etiquette, never really approves of violence, graceful

Trait: Integrity

* * *

Oscar Kingston -

Gender: Male

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, short

Outfit: Light and dark grey sneakers, dark grey leggings, a lilac long-sleeved shirt with lavender stripes, a dark violet tie, a pair of glasses he needs

Personality: Calm mostly, only fights when he has to, takes notes of the adventure, smart

Trait: Perseverance

* * *

Chara Dreemurr (Original last name is Vonteer) -

Gender: Female

Eyes: Red (a common thing in her real family)

Skin: Pale

Hair: Brown, shoulder-length

Outfit: (Most of you probably already know by now)

Personality: Calm mostly, doesn't really enjoy 'genocide runs' anymore, crazy, tough

Trait: Determination


	2. Frisk Meets THEM (Prologue)

Frisk Feniqua, middle school president and leader of the Myth Club, was a troubled child underneath. Her real family is dead and she lived an abusive orphanage. She killed every monster once, went both killing and sparing monsters in random orders, but never spared every single one. She knew all the monsters' attacks, got her own family's monster magic powers activated by surviving the barrier, and even met Gaster. She was a unique girl all around, from her eyes to her story. She always did all these rewinds on the same day. However this time, something was different. The date was May 31st, June 27th was the day more kids than Frisk knew about at first started disappearing at the same mountain she had so many explorations under, Mt. Ebott. After a day of school and the mean lady who ran the orphanage putting her outside, Frisk went on her way to Mt. Ebott. Mostly to be alone and partially to see where Chara went, like she did every reset. This time, however, when she reached the outside of the woods, she saw six kids her age getting attacked by wolves. Half of the kids are boys, the other half are girls. Each of them were wearing things Frisk described as 'familiar' with their clothes.

One was a tan-skinned girl with bright brown shoulder-length hair and green eyes, wearing a red ribbon tied into a bow at the back of her head. One was a dark-skinned boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a reddish bandanna tied around his head. One was a dark-skinned girl with dark brown shoulder-length hair in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes, wearing a pink tutu that clashes with her blue outfit. One was a pale-skinned boy with bright brown hair and brown eyes, wearing black-frame glasses he needs to see. One was a pale-skinned boy with bright brown hair and green eyes, wearing an apron over his clothes. One was a pale-skinned girl with bleach blonde hair half way down her back and sky blue eyes, wearing a cowboy hat on her head.

"Nice dogs... Nice... blood-thirsty dogs...", the boy in the apron said. The boy wearing a bandanna showed a steely look on his face, everyone else was scared out of their wits. Without a sign, Frisk ran up and slapped one of the wolves on the snout, causing the other two to stop and stare in surprise. "No, bad, stop it. Okay?", she told the wolves, causing them to whimper and lower themselves a bit, "Alright. Now, go.", she continued. The wolves ran back into the woods far away from the kids whimpering, Frisk smiled in victory while everyone was staring slacked-jawed in awe at what she just did.

They shook it off and stood amazed, "Wow, that's incredible!", the boy with the glasses said to her. "How on earth did you manage to do that, darling?!", the girl with the tutu asked, "One of two gifts my family was given.", Frisk answered, "Anyways, what are your names?", she continued. "Sophina, you can just call me Sophie for short.", the girl with the ribbon started, "Samuel, but people call me Sam.", the boy with the bandanna answered secondly, "I am Belle.", the girl with the tutu said her name, "Oscar.", the boy with the glasses said to Frisk, "Oliver, nice to meet you.", the boy in the apron told Frisk, "Jessica, but my friends call me Jesse. And y'all are...?", the girl with the cowboy hat added lastly. "Frisk.", Frisk answered back.

Oscar opened a book, "You look a lot like this kid.", he said, pointing at a picture of Chara, Frisk sighed, "Yeah, I know. 'It's like we could be twins.' Honestly, it was funny the first few times, but now it's just annoying.", she pouted, saying one of her sentences in a ridiculous voice, "Well, whatcha' doin' out here, partner?", Jesse asked, "I was just going to Mt. Ebott, and I guess you guys are doing the same.", Frisk answered, Oliver stuck his finger up briefly, "Correct!", he said softly, "Well, how about we all go together? They say no one should be alone up there, anyways.", Frisk walked ahead, the other kids follow after, "Okay, if you insist. It's just that you're kind of a stranger, that's all.", Sophie said to Frisk.

The story of monsters and humans was shown as the kids climbed up the mountain.

 _Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

 _One day, a war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

Chara was shown climbing up the mountain, only to fall down the hole.

 _Legend says that those who climb the mountain never return._

It ended there.

A few minutes later, the seven kids were now in a cave in the mountain, staring down the same hole Chara fell down. "By the lord's words...", Oscar said in surprise. Oliver was not ready for this, "Whoa. Okay, saw the hole, let's go back home.", he said, wanting to bail out of this endeavor, "Oh c'mon, Oli! Where's your sense of adventure?", Sam said to him, Jesse turned her head to Sam, "Ya know he ain't 'bout this crud, right Sam? That boy has his limits.", she told Sam. "Still, I feel like I'm supposed to fall down this hole. Like it's my destiny.", Frisk said to all of them, "I've been reliving May 31st all over again, each time resets to the beginning of the day just so I could do the right thing. ...I sound crazy, don't I?", she continued and stopped, "Yes.", Sophie answered.

"Frisk, there's no way that makes sense. I mean, why has time for you turned back three days this time?", Belle stated. Frisk walked closer to the hole. But before she could stop, she tripped on the root and fell face first into the hole. The other six saw her eyes open as she did so and screamed, revealing their brown color. "FRISK!", the others shouted. Then the ground suddenly gave out and pulled them down, each individual screaming before they land roughly.

Frisk felt the same immense pain as she groaned and sat back up after waking up from the fall, she then looked around at the six other kids still lying on the ground. The six other kids groaned as they all felt pain from hitting the ground as they started waking up from the fall. They all then sat up and held their heads. The six then took their hands off their heads and opened their eyes. Something about didn't seem right to Frisk. '...Well, this feels foreboding...', she thought then sighed and stood up. Belle then realized she was on top of Sam, "I beg your pardon, Belle. But can you get off me?", the annoyed boy said, "Oh, my! Terribly sorry, darling.", Belle responded, scooting off of him and patting her hair bun, "Shoot, the fall just fall just messed up my bun.", she continued.

She pulled her hair out into a ponytail, causing Sam to blush briefly. "Alright. If you guys wanna survive, then you have to follow my lead.", Frisk said as the others stood up after her, "I know you guy just met me and probably think I'm weird. But I could get us all out, just trust me on this.", she stated. "No offense, I do think you're weird. But you did save us from being mauled to death by wolves, I trust you.", Oliver told her, Frisk smiled at that, 'I just hope we will get out of this in one piece, along with this nightmare finally ending.', she continued again in thought. Everyone else agreed to follow Frisk into the underground.

 _ **The adventure begins...**_


	3. FLOWEY and TORIEL

The seven kids past through the door way, Oscar still hipped about Frisk's abilities. Frisk remembered the missing person posters, they looked exactly the six others. Each disappeared a half hour apart form one another, all last seen with their families. Frisk had a sneaking suspicion, but she hoped she was wrong.

Then they met HIM, the homicidal flower himself. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! ...There are so many of you!", he said, nervously glancing behind himself on his last sentence. Frisk whispered quietly to the six kids, " _Don't listen to him, he tricked me the first time._ ", they nodded in response, "Something wrong?", Flowey asked, "Oh, nothing!", she said smiling, the others put on fake smiles as well for a moment. "Anyways... You're all new to the Underground, arent'cha?", the flower asked. The kids nodded, Oscar still miffed about a talking flower.

Flowey looked around the dark area, "Someone outta teach you all how things work around here, guess little ol' me will have to do.", he continued before entering the kids in a battle with him. Frisk looked at her own soul, the red soul, briefly. When she looked at the other kids' souls, her eyes opened in shock and surprise. Sam's is orange, Jesse's is yellow, Oliver's is green, Sophie's is light blue, Belle's is dark blue, Ocsar's is purple. Frisk was right, they were... the fallen humans that died in the underground. She shook it off and listened to what the flower said.

"See all those hearts? Those are your SOULs, the very culminations of your beings! They start off weak, you can grow them with lots of LV.", Flowey claimed , "What does that stand for?", Oscar asked, finishing his note on the souls. "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!", Flowey answered, "You all want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with all of you!", he continued, winking with a star. He seemed so cute and pure at that moment, "Aw...", all the kids except Frisk said (even Sam and Sophie). " _He's playing with you, be careful!_ ", Frisk again whispered quietly to the others.

"Down here, love is shared through... little white... 'friendliness pellets.'", Flowey said as he summoned his bullets, " _He's lying to you. When that wall is near you, move away from it._ ", Frisk once more whispered quietly to the team, "Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!", Flowey said. He launched the bullets hoping at least one of the kids get hit, but they all move away from them. He tried two more times, the kids still dodged everything. Flowey looked much more scary, " **One of you knows what's on here, don't you? You just wanted to protect your friends**.", he said, he surrounded the souls in a ring of bullets, " **DIE!** ", he screamed.

Everyone except Sam and Frisk were terrified as they bunched up, Flowey laughing as the rings got smaller. Before it reached the kids, the ring disappeared and everyone was confused except Frisk. Then out of nowhere, Flowey's sent flying with a blue fireball. Frisk sighed in relief, "Right on time.", she said. A tall goat monster walked up to the kids, extinguishing the fire left on her hands. "What a terrible creature, torturing so many innocent children. Ah, do not be afraid, dear children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.", the goat monster said.

"The ruins?", Sophie asked, "Yes, dear child. I pass here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down.", Toriel responded, "It's been a few days since a human fell, let alone seven.", she continued. Frisk raised her hand as if she wanted to ask a teacher a question, "Ms. Toriel, I'm not ready to tell you my name, but I wanna introduce you to everyone.", she said, pointing at everyone, "Sam, Jesse, Oliver, Sophie, Belle, and Oscar. In that order.", Toriel nodded, "Thank you for the input, child. Come! I'll guide you all through the catacombs. This way.", she said and walked away, the kids followed behind. "So, you relived everything here?", Oscar asked, Frisk just smiled as an answer, "Incredible, you need to tell me more!", he said, understanding the gesture.

 _ **The adventure continues...**_


End file.
